In solid-state imaging devices such as charge coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, pixels are gradually becoming smaller in size while the number of pixels is increasing to enhance the resolution performance. When the sizes of the pixels are reduced to some extent, the sensitivity characteristics per pixel decline, and obtaining the necessary sensitivity becomes difficult.
Accordingly, there is a known technique that increases the sensitivity by disposing pixels that pass light in the entire visible light region (hereinafter, referred to as a white (W) pixel) in addition to regular red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).